


Sugar Skull

by Anonymous



Series: Pastel-Punk Phan Oneshots [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil Lester, Tattoos, yea I've got no other tags plz enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The moment that Dan approached Phil, with that look in his eyes, Phil knew he was screwed. He got a sudden flash of Dejavu.“I want a tattoo.”Yup...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Pastel-Punk Phan Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Sugar Skull

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had in my drafts for FOREVER, so I hope y'all enjoy the next installment in my pastel punk type series. 
> 
> As per usual I did minimal research while writing this so please go easy on me. T-T

The moment that Dan approached Phil, with  _ that  _ look in his eyes, Phil knew he was screwed. He got a sudden flash of Dejavu. 

_ “I want to get a tongue piercing.” _

“I want a tattoo.” 

Yup. Phil was one hundred percent, through and through, screwed. “Dan, love,” he started. He didn’t get to finish. 

“I did all the research first and everything. I’ve been thinking about this for a while” Dan spoke quietly, giving Phil his best pouty face, his eyes wide and innocent. “Come on, Lion, please? Consider it?” 

“We-we’ll talk about this later.” Yeah, he was fucked. 

They most certainly talked about it later, a wonderful conversation that involved quite a lot of Dan kissing him and Phil not complaining about it and them, in the long run, not really talking much at all. So it was no surprise that the next day, when Dan bounded down the stairs, eyes sparkling and clutching his computer, he was just coming to show Phil all the fun designs that he had found online. 

“And look, this one is a lion!” Dan pointed out excitedly, clicking from tab to tab. “And that one is a rose, and, oh! This one is my favorite,” he said softly, turning the computer screen so it was facing Phil just the slightest bit more. 

It was a pretty tattoo, Phil wasn’t going to lie. The pastel tinted skull was done in pinks and purples, with splashes of blue throughout. It almost resembled a galaxy, if you squinted. 

“I was doing some research, and apparently they’re called watercolor tattoos, since, ya know.” Dan gestured at the computer screen. 

Phil nodded solemnly. “Colors.” 

“Also, they don’t have solid black lines in them, which I guess is a requirement or something. I don’t know, I wouldn’t take my word for it. All I know is that they’re very very pretty.” Dan said this with a large, hopeful grin on his face. 

“You are not wrong,” Phil agreed. There was a long pause, during which Dan did not break eye contact, his hopeful smile not fading. Phil sighed. “I don’t own you,” he finally said what Dan wanted to hear, caving, “and I in no way should be able to control what you do to your own body. However, I would advise you properly research before you do so-” 

It had taken Dan all of twenty three minutes to thank Phil for his concern, get up and dressed, drive himself to Mark’s place, sit his ass in a chair, and show him exactly what he wanted permanently ingrained on his body. Fair enough. 

Dan came home all smiles and giggles, briefly unwrapping and showing Phil the tattoo on his lower thigh without any prodding whatsoever from Phil himself. Dan seemed quite happy, and that generally made Phil pretty happy too. 

“So, what was it?” Phil asked him, between bites of chinese take out. “Were you just waiting for my blessing or something?”    
  


Dan let out a laugh, deep and rich and music to Phil’s ears. “I don’t know, I guess,” he contemplated. “It just seemed like the right thing to do.” Dan nodded, seemingly pleased with his answer. 

“Because I was serious earlier,” Phil responded. “I really don’t own you, and you shouldn’t be looking for or deferring to anyone’s approval of how you treat your body. You can do whatever you want and you know I’ll support you.” 

Dan just smirked. “Oh, trust me, I know you don’t own me,” he said. Then, he took on a more serious tone. “But to be honest, it just wouldn’t have felt right if I didn’t know that you knew it was happening, liked it, and thought it would be a safe option. If you had any other doubts, or said you would be concerned about how it would go, I probably would have hesitated a little more. But since you didn’t… well, I plan on having you in my life for a good long while, Phil Lester, so I’m going to be asking for your opinion on a lot of things. You’d better get used to it.” 

Phil could feel his heart fill with warmth. Dan just gave him a little shrug and a smile. 

“Thank you for valuing my opinion, Love,” Phil said. He was having trouble keeping the goofy smile off of his face, and Dan’s resulting smirk told him that he should just give up trying in the first place. “So, what do you think, I make an ungodly amount of popcorn and we gorge ourselves later tonight until we feel sick?” He offered up, seeing the way that Dan’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and laughing. “Popcorn it is,” he said, moving to go grab the kernels from their cabinet.

“I’ll grab the fuzziest blanket I can find,” Dan offered, and Phil hummed his agreement. 

As they lay there later that night, huddled as closely together as was possible on Phil’s small sofa, Dan could feel long fingers running themselves through his hair, as well as the soft kiss pressed to his forehead. He smiled at the contact, and nestled his head a little deeper into Phil’s chest. The movie was running behind them, some old chick flick that the both of them had probably seen a million and three times apiece but would never admit to each other. 

The light fixture above their head had been out of commission for quite some time, and the faucet sink was dripping again, and some punk had cursed him and Dan out when he had seen them kiss on the street, but none of that seemed to matter so much right now, not when Phil had the most adorable man in the world tucked under his arm. Not when he knew that he loved that six foot three pastel disaster with the entirety of his heart, and especially not when he knew that said pastel disaster loved him back just as much. 

And so Phil pressed one last soft kiss on Dan’s forehead, and smiled, tracing softly at the outline of where he knew the pastel skull rested on his love’s skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone click on this because you read other works in the series? I'm wondering if any of you saw this and were like "oh, I remember those!" lol 
> 
> Hope yall have an amazing day/night :D


End file.
